


Game of Love

by UAgirl



Category: Passions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Valentine's Day, 14 ficlets dealing with various couples and that crazy little thing called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bulletproof  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: mild language  
> Characters/Pairings: Sheridan/Luis, mentions of Pierre and Roger  
> Summary: prompt: injured. "I took a bullet for you. I don't do that for just anyone."

The Game of Love

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Be still."

"I told you. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're bleeding. Bleeding is not fine."

"It's just a scratch."

"Really? Just a scratch? Then why is your scratch bullet-shaped?"

"You don't even know…Oww. Dammit, Sheridan! I told you I was fine."

"You are not. Stubborn is what you are, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, pigheaded and reckless. You could have been killed."

"No. You could have been killed. And look who's calling me pigheaded and reckless. You're the one who hopped a plane to Paris, gave your bodyguard the slip, knowing full well there's a price out on your air-filled head."

"Let go of my hand, Luis, or I swear. I'll scream. I will."

"I may be pig-headed, but I'm not stupid."

"And I am?"

"You're not stupid. You just don't always…think…before you act. And I'm not letting go of your hand until you promise me you aren't going to slap me with it."

"Now whose head is full of hot air?"

"Disney's got it all wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty…they were grateful to be rescued."

"Did you just compare yourself to Prince Charming? This isn't funny. You're an insufferable ass, Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald. Nobody needed rescuing, least of all me."

"They had guns, Miss Crane. The only weapon you had was your purse."

"One more word about my purse, and I'll…"

"Make me bleed? I already am."

"You aren't fine."

"I am. It was a clean shot."

"Still, we should get you to the hospital."

"We can't go to the hospital, Sheridan. Roger and Pierre are still out there."

"Maybe I am stupid."

"Hey, you're not stupid. What are these? Tears? Shh. Don't cry. I promised I won't let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep that promise."  
"Why do you even care if anything happens to me? You think I'm nothing more than a spoiled princess."

"I did no…Sheridan, where did you get that idea? Look at me."

"From you. Where else?"

"I think you are a lot of things, Sheridan Crane, and maybe I do think you're a little spoiled…don't. Don't. Let me finish."

"Why? I don't need a rehash of what you said back at the pier. I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"At the pier?"

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard you, Luis. I heard every word."

"I don't know what you think you heard or who you heard, but I never called you a spoiled princess. I think you're impulsive and stubborn, impossible even, but not worth caring about? Do you really think I would have followed you halfway across the world if I didn't care? I took a bullet for you. I don't do that for just anyone."

"You take your job very seriously."

"You're not just a job to me, Sheridan. You never were."

"But I thought…"

"Stop thinking."

"That's it. I don't care if Roger and Pierre are still out there. You've obviously lost a lot of blood. You aren't thinking straight."

"That's because you make thinking straight a challenge."

"So it's my fault now? I'm making you talk out of your head? Luis, what are you doing? Let me go."

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

"Yes. No. I mean…"

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"If I don't agree to your condition, what are you going to do? Cuff me?"

"If I have to."

"You arrogant…"

"Promise you're not going to slap me if I let go?"

"If you don't kiss me again…"

"Now, that's appreciation."

"Luis?"

"Hmm."

"Shut up."


End file.
